Competely unplanned
by DavidxEmber
Summary: Set during season 4. Between Cajon Spice and the final episode. I'm fixing up the first 3 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Completely Unplanned**

_Pairing- RoguexRemy_

_Side Pairings- ScottxJean, KittyxLance_

* * *

>Rogue was both nervous and excited. She had snuck out of the mansion to meet Remy- also known as Gambit- her boyfriend of six secretive months, at the movies.<p>A boyfriend she hadn't seen in almost three weeks because they didn't want Professor X or the others to find out. If Xavier did know, he was keeping it to himself.<p>

Rogue was wearing a long sleeved black t-shirt, black capris, gray hiking boots, & her gloves. Of course she could touch Remy, she just didn't want to touch anyone else.

As she was walking through the woods, she felt someone grab her and slam her back against a tree. Before she could scream, a pair of lips crushed against hers.

_Remy._

She moaned as Remy's tongue slipped into her mouth, battling for dominance. Her arms wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss. His hands trailed down to her ass, gripping it tightly, making Rogue moan louder.

"Hello chérie." he purred, sucking on her neck. Shivers ran down Rogue's spine like electricity, the area between her legs growing moist.

"Hey yourself." she grinned. "Now c'mon. Ah wanna get to the movies 'fore Kurt suddenly pops up 'nd sees us." Rogue said, grabbing his wrist and walking through the woods.

"Ah can think o' plenty o' things Ah'd much rather do den go to da movies." Remy said, giving his girlfriend a sly smile. He stopped dead in his tracks, Rogue a few feet ahead of him. "Oh really. And may ah ask wha' dat is?" she smirked, walking towards him, knowing exactly what it was he'd rather do.

Of course the two of them had had sex before, but it'd been several weeks since they'd done it, because just when they were about to, Rogue or Remy would have to go, obviously making the other a bit moody.

"You know o' any place we could..?" She asked, giving him an equally as sly grin. "As a matter o' fact, Ah do." Remy grinned, as Rogue grabbed hold of his arm.

"Well lead da way Cajon spice." she laughed, smiling as the two walked further and further from the mansion, and closer and closer to town.

* * *

>"Has like, anyone seen Rogue?" Kitty asked, entering the dinning room.<p>Jean Grey, Scott, Logan, Kurt, Spyke, Storm, and Beast all shook their heads no. "She vasn't in her room?" Kurt asked, concerned about his sister. Kitty shook her head no. "She's probably gone off into town." Logan sighed, rubbing his temples.<p>

"We'll leave her be for the night. If she's not back by breakfast, me and Jean will try to contact her and Kurt and Logan shall go looking for her." Professor X told them.

Kitty sighed, still worried. She sat down to eat her dinner between Storm and Kurt. "Did she seem okay to you before she disappeared?" Storm asked Kitty. "She was like, the happiest I've seen her in almost a month!" Kitty cried.

"Who knows- maybe she has a boyfriend!" Spyke joked. Everyone was silent for a moment, before busting out into laughter, everyone including Xaiver. If only they knew how right Spyke was.

* * *

>"Fuck that was perfect!" Rouge gasped, as Remy rolled off of her and beside her on the bed. Both were panting hard, as they'd just had vigorous sex for the past forty-five minutes.<p>"Glad you liked it chérie." Remy smiled, kissing her lips softly, something he hadn't gotten a chance to do in almost a month.<p>

Rouge smiled. The fact that this was the first time in three months since they'd been able to have sex uninterrupted was enough to make it perfect.

"Thank you." she smiled. "For what?" he asked raising an eyebrow. He folded his arms back behind his head and laid down.

"For giving me this." she said, referring to the black crystal with the red swirls he'd given her at the beginning of their relationship. Somehow it made her able to touch him and only him.

She couldn't figure out how it worked and he wasn't about to tell her either. "Why you're welcome." he said, rolling over onto his side. He began tracing patterns on her bare stomach with his finger.

"If Ah didn't have dis, how long do ya think we wuda lasted?" Rouge asked, turning on her side so she faced him. "Hell we wudn'ta lasted a week!" he cried. "More like two days." Rouge scoffed.

"So we got two options. One, you call Kitty 'nd tell her you'll be out all night 'ms not to worry 'bout you. Or we get dressed 'bs start walkin' home." Remy told her. "Gimme mah phone!" Rogue cried.

Remy laughed, tossing the device to her. She dialed Kitty's number, pressing the phone to her ear. Remy knew very well that that was his cue to shut the fuck up. He liked his lips as he stared at her large pale breasts.

They were the only things not covered from the thin white sheets. Everything from the waist down was. "Kitty, hey. It's me Rogue. I won't be coming home tonight, but don't worry; I can take care of myself. See you at tomorrow for combat practice. Bye." Rogue said, closing her phone shut. "So what'd she say?" Remy asked. "Dunno; got the answering machine." Rogue said.

Remy climbed back into bed, his hand trailing down her waist, his hand slipping in-between her legs into her core. Rogue moaned in pleasure, as Remy inserted another finger.

He climbed on top of her, just as naked as she, and proceeded to fuck her brains out for the second time that night.

**(I decided to fix up the first three or four chapters.)**


	2. Chapter 2

When Remy woke up the next morning, Rouge was still asleep, laying on her stomach. She looked so innocent, so peaceful. Her grinned wickedly. He pulled the sheet off of her, careful not to wake her up.

When the sheets were completely on the floor, he stared at her for a moment, fighting back a moan as his large member hardened again.

Unknown to him, Rouge was awake. She was just too lazy to move, and was about to go back to sleep when she felt Remy's hands grip her hips, flipping her onto her back. She was now wide awake and gasping, unsure of what he was about to do.

He made it clear when he started kissing her stomach, trailing down to her pussy. He spread her legs, Hands pressing down on her thighs.

His tongue entered her fiercely making her breath become staggered. His tongue worked it's magic as he went deeper and deeper into her. He found her G-spot, and as soon as his tongue ran against it, Rogue cried out in pleasure.

Remy smirked, trailing his tongue slowly against it. She was whimpering now, not wanting him to stop. With one final slow, pleasurable lick, Rogue came, and Remy lapped up everything his tongue could reach. He sat up and laid down beside her.

"Yummy." He grinned.

Rogue chuckled, still trying to catch her breath after her explosive orgasm. "So what time is combat trainin'?" Remy asked. "Ten-thirty. Wha' time is it now?" Rogue questioned. Remy turned around and glanced at the clock.

"Six-oh-two." He said, turning back around. "Ooh. Four hours ta do whatevah." she smirked, kissing him. She climbed on top of him and sat down on his fat happy cock.

She gasped, followed by moan, as he completely filled her up. She started rocking her hips, first slowly, then quickly gaining speed. Remy watched her breasts in amazement as she rode him.

He grabbed her hips and flipped them, with himself now being on top. He pounded her until she was screaming, biting down on the flesh of her boobs, nearly drawing blood. "Don't stop..." she gasped, wrapping her legs around his waist, allowing deeper penetration.

"Oh fuck." Remy gasped, shooting his load into her. He pulled out and got out of bed, pulling up his boxers. "Ah don' know why ya gettin' dressed. Dem boxers are gonna be comin' off anyway." Rogue mused. Remy smirked.

That's one of the things he absolutely loved about Rogue. Once they started having sex, she didn't want to stop unless absolutely necessary.

"Can't chérie. It's seven o-clock. You need time t' relax so ya legs don' be hurtin' during trainin'." Remy smirked. Rogue sat up and crawled on her knees towered him.

She grabbed hold up his boxer, forcefully pulled them down and started sucking on his impressive length. He groaned loudly, his hands making it's way to her tangle of auburn hair. He balled her hair up in his fists as she continued to bob her head up and down.

He groaned as he shot his hot sticky load down her throat. She swallowed every last drop, and sat up, her eyes leveled with his. "Yummy." she smirked, liking her lips.

* * *

>"Like, there you are Rogue!" Kitty cried, her, Kurt, and Logan going up to her. "Vhere vave you veen Rogue?" Kurt asked his sister. "Out. Ah was out." Rogue said simply.<p>Logan stared at her oddly.<p>

She knew he couldn't smell Remy. She'd spent the past hour showering, washing away Remy's scent. "We were worried about you stripes." Logan said.

Rogue shrugged. "Ah haven't gotten muc' sleep da past few nigh's. Figure a hotel'd help meh out." Rogue said. "Did it?" Kurt asked. "Best sleep I've gotten in almost a month." Rogue smirked.

"C'mon. Training's in ten minutes." Logan said, walking toasted the DR. "Vell, bye." Kurt said, before vanishing. "So, like what'd you really do?" Kitty asked. "Went t' a movie, crashed at a cheap hotel room. Big. Whoop." Rogue said, faking a yawn. Kitty rolled her eyes, disappointed.

* * *

>As soon as Rogue left the DR with Kitty a month later, she knew something was wrong. "Rogue, are you, like, okay?" Kitty asked, concerned about her roommate. "Ah... Ah don' know." Rogue hissed, holding her head.<p>"C'mon. Like, let's get you to our room." Kitty said, grabbing her by the uniform and phasing through the walls. As soon as they got to the room, Rogue grabbed the trash bin and threw up.<p>

"Totally disgusting." Kitty gaged, as Rogue finished barfing. "Agreed." Rogue whined, thankful she hadn't done this when she was still with Remy. "What'd you eat last night?" Kitty asked.

"That's just it. Ah haven' eaten anythin' since lunch yestaday." Rogue sighed, whipping her mouth with her sleeves.

* * *

>A few hours later, Rogue texted Remy, asking him to meet her at the park in 45 minutes. After he replied back saying he would, she brushed her hair, and put on a red tank top and a black knee length skirt, and black converse.<p>She climbed out the window and down the fire escape. She hopped on her bike and peddled into town. She stopped at the local drug store, which was only a three minute walk from the park. She went inside, and started skimming through the aisles.<p>

She smiled when she found what she was looking for. She grabbed the box, pulled a twenty out of her pocket, and walked toasted the counter. She shoved her change into her pocket, and walked towards the park, the bag containing the pregnancy test in her hand.

When she got to the park, she saw Remy sitting on a bench, waiting for her. He saw her walking towards the woods, and got up to follow her. "Everythin' okay chérie?" Remy asked her. Rogue leaned against a tree, fighting back tears.

"Anna? Wha' is i'? Yah can tell ol' Remy wha's troublin' ya." Remy told her, frowning. Before she could reply, he noticed the baggy, with the 7-11 logo.

"Chérie, tell meh your not..." Remy said, tensing up. A baby on the way would make it even harder to hide their relationship. "Ah migh' be..." she muttered, tears now coming out. "It don' really mattah. You'll jus leave like all da othah guys." Rogue said, sadly.

Remy walked towards her, and wrapped his arms around her. "I won' leave. I promise." he said, as she sobbed loudly into his chest.

* * *

>They went back to Remy's apartment so Rogue could take the test. "Ah'm scared." Rogue said, stepping out of the bathroom.<p>Remy could clearly see the test on the bathroom counter. "How long do it take chérie?" he asked. "15 minutes." she said, sitting on his bed. Remy kissed Rogue on the lips.<p>

"Rem... What if Ah am... Pregnant?" she asked, gulping hard. "Den we'll do wha' y' wanna do. I won' force y' t' do anythin' y' don' wanna do." Remy told her.

"Ah'll jus' get rid o' it. Nothin' to it." Rogue said. Remy stiffened though she didn't notice. "If dats what y' want. Den so be it. I'll give y' da money if y' need it." Remy said. "Thanks Rem." Rogue said.

Soon, it'd been 15 minutes, and Rogue went to the bathroom to get the test. "Well...?" Remy asked. "Ah'll set up the appointment for next week." she sighed. Remy pulled her in for a hug, kissing her cheek. "I love y' chérie." "Ah love yah two Remy." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Rogue is everything okay?" Scott asked, his arm around Jean's waist. "Uh huh. Jus' tired. Ah'm gonna take a nap." Rogue said, going up the stairs.

"When do you wanna tell people?" Scott asked Jean. "Tomorrow. At breakfast." Jean said kissing him. "Are you nervous?" he asked, as they walked outside. "A little. What if they kick us out?" Jean wondered.

"They won't. You're like a daughter to the professor." Scott told his girlfriend of 18 months. "I really hope you're right." Jean said.

* * *

>When Rogue got to her and Kitty's room, she instantly knew something was wrong. "Shadowcat what's wrong wit'cha?" Rogue asked.<p>"I think I might be pregnant!" Kitty's voice may have been muffled by her pillow, but Rogue heard her words clear as day.<p>

"Are.. Are yah sure?" Rogue asked, remembering she'd learned of her own pregnancy only a few hours earlier. "Yeah. I'm almost three weeks later." Kitty replied.

"Does Lance know?" Rogue was one of the few people who knew about Kitty's relationship with Lance. Only Rogue, Kurt, Jean, Professor X, Storm, and Logan knew.

"He kinda figured it out before me. It like, never entered my mind till he asked me during lunch. When I got home, I started thinking, and the more I thought, the more I realized he might be right. Then I started to cry." Kitty said. Rogue patted her back comfortingly.

"C'mon Kitty. Let's go t' da drug store- 'nd try t' avoid da mind readers." Rogue said, refering to Jean and the professor. "What are we gonna do Rogue? Me and Lance are only juniors! Like, way too young to be having a baby!" Kitty whined, as they phased through the walls.

'Me 'nd Remy are only seniors.' Rogue thought.

No! No! She was not going to be upset! She'd already scheduled an appointment for Tuesday. In five days this would all be over!

She and Remy wouldn't have to worry about trying to hide Rogue's bloated stomach, and what they were gonna do after the baby came out. But right now her problem wasn't her number one priority- Kitty's was.

Once they got into town, Rogue made Kitty wait outside the drug store while she went inside. When Rogue was paying for the test, the cashier eye-balled her. "It's not for meh this time!" Rogue cried, glancing at Kitty who was sitting on the side walk outside.

Without another word being said, Rogue paid for the test, and walked outside. "Pee on it in da mornin'. I heard you'll get a bettah readin' if ya do it when ya first wake up." Rogue said, giving her the bag.

"T-thanks R-Rogue." Kitty said, stumbling over her words. "It's okay." Rogue said, as they walked home.

* * *

>"Lance wants to marry me." Kitty said suddenly, as they got to the road the mansion was on. "He said if he put a baby in my stomach he was gonna put a ring on my finger. Whether it be in six days or twenty years- he was gonna marry me." Kitty mused.<p>Rogue stared at her friend before giving her a smile. "Ah'm so happy for you!" Rogue gushed. She wanted to hug her best friend but couldn't. She wasn't sure what her powers could do to an unborn baby.<p>

"Thanks. Okay- I'll like, take the test when I get dressed in the morning, and tell Lance what it says during lunch at school tomorrow."

'Shit! Ah forgot bout school!' Rogue hissed in her head. Lately the school food mixed with the football jocks cologne had been making her nautious. Luckilly she'd been able to descreatly get up, go to the bathroom, and hurl.

But she wasn't sure how well she could keep it up until Tuesday.

"Sounds good." Rogue said.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rogue was awaken at four in the morning. By Kitty hurling. Unfortenetly, Rouge and Remy's unborn child decided this would be a perfect time to join Kitty in morning sickness.<p>

When both girls her done up-chucking the contents off their stomachs (Kitty in the toilet and Rogue in the sink) Kitty gave Rogue an odd look.

"Okay. I know why I'm puking, but like, why are you?" Kitty asked. Rogue was about to speak, but her eyes went wide as she blew chunks into the sink again.

While she was puking, Kitty slowly stood up and flushed the toilet, so some of the smell would go away. When Rogue was done, she rinsed out the sink, then cleaned her mouth.

"Rogue...? Are you...?" Kitty asked, eyes wide. Rogue ignored her, staring at herself in the mirror. "Rogue! Are you...!" Kitty asked, concerned.

"Remember when Ah went t' dat hotel last month?" Rogue asked. "... Yeah. But like, what about it?" Kitty asked. "Ah wen' there wit' a boy." Rogue said.

"Rogue! You can-" "Only at certian times! Now ya can't tell anyone! It doesn't matter anyhow..." Rogue said. "You're not gonna... No Rogue! No!" Kitty cried.

"Please don't have me be the only one with a baby!" Kitty begged. "Ah have t'! Or do YOU wanna be da one t' explain how Ah got into dis mess!" Rogue asked. "So when is it?" Kitty asked. "Tuesday at three." 

* * *

><p>"So Shadowcat, what's it say?" Rogue asked, as she sat cross-legged on her bed. Kitty came out with the test in her hands, a look of shock on her face. "Well?" Rogue asked.<p>

"It's positive." Kitty sighed. Rogue frowned at her best friend/roommate. "Ya plan t' tell Lance at lunch?" She asked. "Or before school starts." Kitty sighed.

"C'mon Kit. Let's go down t' breakfast! Ah'm starved!" Rogue said. Sad, Kitty got up and followed her. While they were eating, Scott and Jean asked if they could make an announcement.

"Sure. Go right ahead." Charles said. Exhailing, Scott and Jean stood up. "We have some very special news." Scott said. "Me and Scott are getting married." Jean smiled.

The whole room errupted ito cheers. Everyone was congratulating Jean and Scott. When the cheers died down, Rogue looked at them with her arms crossed and an eye brow raised.

"What are yah pregnant?" Everyone gasped. "Yes Rogue. I am pregnant." Six weeks." Jean said. Everyone gasped louder. "Ah meant dat as a joke. Yah know dat righ'?" Rogue asked, her eyes wide.

"So lemme guess, ya'll are getting married vecause of the baby?" Logan asked. "Yes and no. I wasn't planning on asking her to marry me until after the semester was over. The baby just made me propose a few weeks early. Scott said.

"Kitty what's wrong?" Jean asked. "Yah Kitty, vhat's wrong?" Kurt questioned. "Poor half pints probably just shocked." Logan muttered.

"I'm pregnant too!" Kitty gasped. "What!" Ororo cried. "We're gonna be pregnant together!" Kitty cried. Jean gasped, a wide grin on her face. "Eee!" She gushed, hugging Kitty.

Both girls were squealing happily, glad they weren't going to be going through the hells of pregnancy alone.

"You're what-! I'm gonna kill Alvers!" Scott roared.

"Shut up Scott!" Jean and Kitty yelled. 

* * *

><p>"So how'd it go?" Lance asked, as him and Kitty walked down the hall. "I am." Kitty sighed. She felt Lance's big strong arms wrap around her, as he kissed her neck. "We'll get through it. I promise." Lance said, kissing the top of her head.<p>

"Jean's going through it too. She told us at breakfast." Kitty said, as they continued walking. "Damn! Who knew Summers had it in him!" Lance laughed. Kitty rolled her eyes and let out a huff.

"I can't believe the first week of school is almost over!" Kitty said. "Yep. Hey- Monday after school, wanna go get an... You know..." Lance trailed off, not wanting their classmates to over hear.

"Get what?" Kitty asked, raising an eye-brow. Lance glanced around the hall, then quickly whispered "ultra-sound" into her ear.

"Oh. Uh sure. Totally forgot about that." Kitty blushed. Lance smiled, and kissed her goodbye as they went to their classes. 

* * *

><p>Eventually Tuesday came. Rogue decided to skip school that day. She basically hung out at the park while Remy was at work.<p>

He wouldn't get back to his apartment until 3:30, and by that time it'd be all over. He'd offered to pick her up at four, and she said only if he wasn't busy.

'Well, here Ah go. No turnin' back now.' Rogue thought with a sigh, as her watch said 2:45. She had ten minutes to get to the clinic.

_She entered right as the clock hit 2:57._


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah didn' do it. Ah didn' go through wit' da abortion."

That was the first thing that left Rogue's mouth when she got into Remy's truck. "Yah didn' chérie?" He asked.

"Nope. Chickened out. So I guess that means we're having a baby then huh?" she asked, as he drove away.

"Where to Cher?" Remy asked. "Mansion. Ah skipped school. Oh, the clinic had to confirm my pregnancy, Ah'm six weeks along, due May 11." Rogue said. Remy smiled, squeezing her hand.

She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a photo. She handed it to Remy who studied it.

It was their baby.

"Remy's glad yah didn't go through with it Rogue. But yah do realize we gotta tell people?" Remy questioned.

"No! Wolverine, Kurt, and Scott will kill yah! And Magneto and Sabertooth will kill meh! We tell no one!... Except Kitty..." Rogue muttered.

"Oh God! Yah told her?" Remy yelped. "Ah had too! Ah got morning sickness Rem! Besides Kitty's got her own baby tah deal wit'." Rogue scoffed.

"What? She pregnant too?"

"Yeah so's Jean." Rogue said. "Well Remy be damned." He chuckled, letting out a low whistle.

* * *

>"You decided to keep it?" Kitty whispered excitedly. Rogue nodded. "Ah'm due on May 11." Kitty gasped.<p>"I'm due May 15! And Jean's due on the first!" She grinned, throwing her arms around Rogue, careful not to touch skin.<p>

"So tell me, who's baby is it?" Kitty asked. Rogue sighed. "If yah tell anyone, Ah'll kill yah! And dat baby!" She growled. "I promise I won't Rogue!" Kitty said.

"Gambit."

Kitty's eyes went wide. Her jaw dropped as she gasped. "Does he know?" She asked.

"Yes. And he's happy Ah decided to keep the baby." Rogue said.

"Wait- are you two like, a couple?" Kitty asked. Rogue's cheeks turned a deep shade of red. "A little more den seven months." She admitted.

"Whoa." Was all Kitty could muster.

* * *

>Before Rogue knew it, she Jean, and Kitty were well in the second trimester, with Jean at 17 weeks, Rogue at 15, and Kitty at 14.<p>Jean and Scott had decided they wanted their baby to be a surprise. Kitty and Lance couldn't wait to find out the gender.<p>

Rogue wanted to know what her and Remy's baby was, but he wanted it to be a surprise. So they were waiting until the birth.

Rogue was also finding it harder to hide her still growing stomach. Luckily she wasn't as big as she thought she was going to be.

But still, the bigger she got, the harder it'd be.

"So have yah and Lance picked out a name yet?" Rogue asked, climbing into bed. "Yeah. Ethan, if it's a boy." Kitty said.

"And you?" She added. "Remy likes Rose for a girl." Rogue said.

"Awe that's adorable. Hey Rogue? What's your real name?" Kitty asked.

"Anna Marie." She said, yawning. "That's a nice name Rogue." Kitty said.

Rogue didn't hear her though. She was already asleep.

* * *

>"We're gonna need diapers Remy. Lots and lots of diapers." Rogue said, falling flat on her back onto his bed.<p>"And a bigger place." Remy sighed.<p>

"Not necessarily. We can just put dah crib against dah wall." Rogue said shrugging.

"Your belly's gettin' bigger Chérie. S'gonna get harder 'nd harder to hide Rosie." Remy said.

"Are yah still convinced it's a girl Swamp rat?" Rogue mused.

"O' course! A lil red eyed white haired baby girl." Remy grinned. Rogue rolled her eyes at her, tossing the shirt she'd just taken off at him.

It was Christmas time. The mansion thought that Rogue was with Kitty, who was really with Lance. So no one suspected anything.

_For now._

"Ah'm exhausted!" Rogue groaned, laying down beside Remy on the bed.

He responded by kissing her cheek. "Remy's sorry Anna. Besides that how do yah feel?" He asked.

"Scared. Everytime we go to da DR or on a mission, I'm afraid somethin' will happen to da baby." Rogue sighed.  
>"And da worst part is, Ah can't quit or else they'll know somethin's wrong." She sighed.<p>

"And Ah can't get kidnapped again cuz Logan'll jus' sniff me out!" Rogue snapped.

"Don' worry Cher. Things'll get bettah."

* * *

>Kitty entered her and Rogue's room with the biggest smile on her face.<p>Rogue looked up from the book she was reading an raised an eye brow. "What's wit' yah Kitty?" Rogue asked.<p>

"I'm having a boy!" Kitty cried.

Rogue gasped. "Seriously! Awe!" Rogue cried, closing her book. Both girls were at 20 and 21weeks pregnant.

Luckily Rogue was able to hid her belly with her baggy clothes and sweatshirts.

Kitty actually enjoyed showing off her baby bump in maternity clothes. She didn't care what others said or thought.

As long as she had Lance, nothing else mattered to her.

"So what's his name gonna be?" Rogue asked. "Ethan Carter." Kitty said.

"Ah like that name Kit." Rogue said. "What about you?" Kitty asked.

"Rose Marie for a girl. Nothing picked out for a boy yet. Ah'm guessin' dat's why Rem thinks it's a girl." Rogue whispered.

"So, like, he wants to name it sort've after you?" Kitty asked, earning a nod.

"He's being really sweet. It's actually kinda cute." Rogue smiled.

"Rogue? I'm glad that you're happy and all, but aren't you worried? He's one of the bad guys. Like, really bad! Worst then Lance! I mean- aren't you worried M will find out?" Kitty asked.

"O' course Ah'm scared! Why do yah think Ah've only told you and him! Kurt don't even know 'nd he's my brother!" Rogue hissed.

Their conversation ended with that.

* * *

><em><strong>(The LONG awaited chapter! There's only one reason why this took SOOOOO long! <strong>_

_**See, I'd written out like 3 different versions of this chapter, all typed and everything, and I just couldn't decided which one to put. **_

_**So I finally decided on the second version, this one obviously, so I hope you all like it.**_

_**I'm not sure when the next chapter will come, but you won't have to wait AS LONG. bye! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

It was clear to everyone that Rogue had gotten a little bigger in the stomach area. But everyone just figured all those chocolate bars had finally gained up on her.

Not that she was 22 weeks pregnant.

She and Remy had been going to regular monthly check ups at a free clinic just outside of town. Remy had missed most of them because of "work".

Although, he was around more now that Magneto had been vaporized by Apocalypse.

"Your baby's in good health. Are you still taking your prenatal vitamins?" Rogue's doctor asked. Rogue nodded, pulling her shirt down and sitting up.

"So do you still want the gender to e a surprise?" Rogue nodded. She said goodbye to her doctor and walked back home.

She an Remy had no idea what they were going to do when she hit 35 weeks. Would they tell Professor X and the others at the mansion? Would they keep they baby at the apartment with Remy and have Rogue visit every once in a while? Or should all three of them runaway never to return?

_No_.

Rogue would never do that last one to her friends- to her family. They took her in, she just couldn't abandon them, whether it was for her baby's bet interest or not.

From what Kitty had heard from Beast, all babies born to two mutants had a five percent chance of bot being a mutant. So it wouldn't surprise Remy and Rogue if their baby had powers.

"Ah'm so bored!" Rogue complained, trying desperately to concentrate on her homework. Kitty nodded in agreement, throwing her math book down onto the floor.

"I give up!" she groaned.

Jean entered the room, her hand on her stomach. Jean got big- fast! She looked way past 24 weeks. She and Scott hadn't picked out any names for their baby, unlike Rogue & Remy and Kitty & Lance.

"Hi Jean." Kitty smiled, as Jean smiled back. "Hi Kitty. How's Ethan?" she asked. Kitty patted her stomach. "He's doing good. Right on schedule." Kitty said.

"Baby, baby, baby. All y'all ever talk about are babies." Rogue huffed, closing her science book. She grabbed her history book and opened it.

That's when she noticed Kitty and Jean staring at her.

"Ah'm sorry. It's jus' all anyone talks about now adays are babies." Rogue sighed. "Is it because you can't have any kids Rogue?" Jean asked. "What do you mean?" Kitty asked.

"Well think about it. She might never be able to control her powers. That limits her chance of successfully falling in love." Jean said, before leaving.

_Good God was she stupid_.

"Rogue? Do you feel that way?" Kitty asked. "No it's just Ah can't talk bout Rose, or whatever the name is gonna be, without havin' ta deal wit' a lot o' questions s'al. Ah'm jealous Ah guess." Rogue sighed.

* * *

>Remy and Rogue had almost everything that they needed; crib, diapers, wipes, blankets, some gender neutral clothes, and a swing. Now all they needed was a car seat and a plan.<p>"Chérie lift up your shirt. Remy wants t' do s'mthin." He said. "May Ah ask why?" She retorted. "Oh jus' do it." Remy groaned. Rogue did what her boyfriend of one year asked her to do. He quickly got the measuring tape, and wrapped it around her stomach.<p>

Rogue couldn't believe it! He was seeing how fat she'd gotten!

"21 inches." Remy said, putting the tape away. "Rosie's somewhere inthose 21 inches." Remy smiled, kissing her stomach. "Yah still think it'sa girl? Yah know, we still need a boy name." Rogue commented.

Remy shrugged. "We'll think o' something."

* * *

>Lance needed to get the hell outbid the Brotherhood house. They were driving him nuts and there was no fucking way he was bringing Ethan over there.<p>So he'd been spending the past few weeks looking for a two bedroom apartment that was affordable and safe for Kitty and their son.<p>

But he wasn't having the best of luck.

In reality, his only options were to stay at either the mansion or the boarding house. He was stuck, and he hated it.

"Ugh!" Lance sighed, walking through the halls of their school with Kitty. "Is everything alright?" Kitty asked. "Yeah. Just thinking... I gotta get to class." And with that, Lance quickly walked away.

Kitty frowned. He didn't say bye.

She was met by a pair of lips against her own. She smiled when she saw that it was Lance. "I love you." He said. "Love you too."

* * *

>"I hate being pregnant." Jean sighed, falling on the couch. "I'm sure vit's not vhat bad." Kurt commented, earning evil glares from Kitty and Jean. "Kurt? Ah suggest yah shut it b'fore they cut yah." Rogue warned her brother.<p>He nodded with agreement.<p>

"I can't wait for the babies to be born." Jean said. She placed her hand over where he and Scott's son or daughter was kicking her. "I want to know what Ethan looks like." Kitty said.

"Ah think he's gonna look like Lance, but with your eyes." Rogue said.

* * *

>36, 34, and 33 weeks. That's how far along Jean, Rogue, and Kitty were in their pregnancies. Thankfully, Rogue was still able to hide her pregnancy.<p>Her and Remy had decided that they didn't want Rose (or Kyson if it was a boy) to be born up north. So they'd planned o go down to Louisiana to stay with Remy's family during the final weeks of her pregnancy.<p>

Now all they had to do was wait.

* * *

>"Hey Charles. Is it just me or has Rogue been acting kinda weird lately?" Logan asked. It was just him, Charles, Ororo, and Beast in the room.<p>"I must admit she is being odd. She no longer wants to try to control her abilities. I shall talk with her about it tomorrow after school." He said.<p>

"I'm very worried about her." Ororo sighed, shaking her head. 


	6. Chapter 6

Jean got probably the worst wake up call she could ever imagine: Her water breaking. She groaned, grabbing her pillow and making her way to Ororo's room.

"Jean? What's wrong? It's two a.m.!" Ororo cried. "My water broke. And Scott's in Mexico visiting Alex for the rest of the week." She sighed.

"Think you could be there for me, just invade Scott's not back in time?" Jean requested. "Of course. Let's get you down to the infirmary." She said.

* * *

><p>"Ow!" Jean groaned, as she laid in the bed. "Logan had gone to get Scott. They'll be here soon." Ororo said. "Mr. McCoy? Is it too early to get an epidural?" Jean sighed. "Actually it's too late. You're almost at ten centimeters." He said.<p>

"What? How! My first sign of labor was my water... Ugh!... Breaking!" Jean cried "Hank? What are the chances of Scott missing the birth?" Ororo asked. "No! He can't miss it!" Jean yelled.

"It all depends on how fast things go, though it is likely that he'll miss it. I'm sorry Jean. Now on your next contraction I need you to push." He said.

"Don't... Tell me the gender if Scott's not here. I don't want to know before him." Jean gasped, as she began to push.

* * *

><p>Scott arrived in the mansion with Logan ad Alex, who wanted to see his new niece or nephew in person.<p>

They were surprised to see Jean in the hospital wing, her stomach much smaller and with no baby in her arms. "Jean? Is everything okay?" Scott asked, rushing to the woman he was going to marry.

"Yes. I told Hank I didn't want to see the baby without you. I don't even know what the gender is." Jean said.

"Guys?" Alex spoke up. They didn't hear him. "That was really sweet. God I love you." Scott sad, kissing her.

"Hey love birds! Look!" Logan said.

They looked up and gasped. Beast was standing in the doorway. A small blue bundle was tucked safetly in his arms.

It was a boy. They had a son.

"Oh my God!" Jean gasped, receiving her son. From the end of his hat, she could see little strands of dark brown hair poking free.

He looked just like Scott.

* * *

><p>Bradly Jason Summers was born on April 3, 2012 at 2:57 a.m. He was christened four days later.<p>

"God he's so cute." Kitty smiled. She watched as Bradly got a bath from his mother. "Thanks Kitty. Ethan's going to be adorable." Jean told her. Kitty smiled.

"I'm gonna go say hi to Rogue." Kitty said, leaving. But when she got to the room, she saw that Rogue was gone.

* * *

><p>"Ah can't believe yah kidnapped me. Again!" Rogue cried, as her and Remy sat in the box car of a train. Two duffle bags and a bookbag were next to them.<p>

"Well it was either that or knock on your front door Cher." Remy said, wrapping his arm around her. "So how long till we get off this thing?" Rogue asked.

"Couple hours. Why? Anna, are yah bored o' Remy's presence already?" Remy asked. Rogue rolled her eyes. "Poker?" Remy asked, getting out his cards.

"If mah water breaks on dis thing Ah'ma kill yah, yah idiot!" Rogue snapped. "If you go into labor you can't kill Remy." Remy grinned. "And why's that swamp rat?" Rogue huffed.

"Who'll catch dah baby?"

* * *

><p>Rogue was surprised at how nice Remy's childhood home looked. It was a two story gray shingled house with white shutters, right by the river, with a wrap around porch.<p>

It looked nice.

"Remy's not sure if anyone's home." Remy said. He put the bags down, and grabbed the spare key from a hole above the door. He unlocked the door and helped Rogue inside.

It smelled like gumbo. It was nice. Real nice.

"So when does the family come home?" Rogue asked. "Dunno. Remy's gonna explore to see if Mattie's home. If anyone tries tah attack yah, touch em." Remy said, leaving Rogue in the hallway.

She sat on the third from the bottom step, her eyes on the front door. She was bored, and the only thing entertaining her was playing solitaire on her half dead cell phone.

"Hello darlin'. Who're you?" A woman, about 40, asked Rogue as she walked through the front door. She had curly reddish brown hair, and gray blue eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved button up green shirt, and a gray loose skirt.

Rogue noticed a little blonde boy behind her, around six, wearing a pair of jeans, a long sleeved Spider-Man shirt, and a pair of old dirty black converse.

"Hi. Ah'm Anna. Yah are?" Rogue asked, extending a glooved hand for her to shake. "Mattie. This is Tommy." She said, shaking her hand. "Hey swamp rat! Mattie's here!" Rogue hollered.

Remy stepped out from the kitchen and Mattie gasped. "My boy! Oh look how big you've gotten!" Mattie cried, hugging him. That's when Rogue put to an to together.

She was his _momma_. And besides her, Mattie was probably one of the few women whoever loved and cared about Remy.

"Uncle Remy!" Tommy hollered, running and leaping into Remy's arms. "Hey Tommy!" Remy grinned, tossing Tommy into the air and then catching him.

"Tommy, Mattie, this is Anna. Or Rogue. Depending on what you wanna call her." Remy said. "Your tummy's big." Tommy told Rogue. "That's because Ah'm havin' a baby." Rogue smiled.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean she's gone!" Logan yelped. "Rogue's gone! I've had everyone look for her! She's ignoring my calls and texts! She's gone!" Kitty yelled.<p>

"I'll check Serebro to see if she's used her powers." Charles said. "And I'll see if I can sniff her out." Logan sighed, walking off. "I'm going to find her." Jean said.

"Jean, Bradly's only two weeks old. Are you sure?" Ororo asked. "Rogue's my friend. Besides, Kitty can watch Bradly. Good practice for when she has Ethan." Jean said.

"Alright. But you're staying here until we locate her." Professor X told her.

* * *

><p>Rogue soon discovered she liked Remy's family. Not as much as the X-men, but they were nice. There was his Mother Mattie, his Father Jean-Luc- whom she'd already met before when Remy kidnapped her- his brother Henri, his wife Leanne, and their son Tommy.<p>

"So how far along are yah in your pregnancy Anna?" Leanne asked, Tommy sitting in her lap. "37 weeks." She told them, sitting on the small couch next to Remy.

"Oh yah are so tiny! I wish I was that tiny when I had Tommy. I looked like I had a blimp under mah shirt!" Leanne said, smiling.

"Do yah know why you're havin'?" Mattie asked. "It'sa surprise. Though Remy here's convinced it's a girl." Rogue said, smirking.

"Oh that's lovely. We need more girls in the family." Mattie smiled, drinking a cup of coffee. "So are you to in a long term relationship? Or was dat baby made in a one time hook up?" Henri asked.

"Henri!" His wife and mother yelled.

"We've been together, what, 15 or 16 months?" Remy asked. Rogue shrugged. "Ah have no idea. Probably around there." She said, stifling a yawn. "Oh yah must be exhausted!" Mattie cooed. "I'll show you to your bed." Mattie said, leading her to the stairs.

"She can stay in Remy's old room." Remy hollered over his shoulder. "Boy the only person sleepin' in dat room is you!" Mattie snapped at her other son.

* * *

><p>"Have you checked for Rogue yet?" Kurt asked, concerned about his sister. "Unfortenetly no. She hasn't used her powers. All we can do is pray Logan caught her scent." Charles sighed.<p>

"I did. She's headed to Louisiana with that Gambit fellow. Again." Logan growled. "Then we shall fetch her immediately." Charles said.

* * *

><p>"Y'all came at a pretty good time Remy." Mattie said, entering the living room several minutes later. "Whatcha mean Mattie?" Jean-Luc asked.<p>

"As soon as she climbed into bed, her water broke." Mattie mused.


	7. Chapter 7

"What do yah mean her water broke?" Remy yelled, shooting up out of his seat. "The baby's comin' Remy. Now Leanne, I need you to get some hot water, lots of towels, and a pair of scissors." Mattie instructed.

Leanne nodded, handing Tommy to Henri and getting up to retrieve the items. Remy went upstairs to check on Rogue.

She was in the guest bedroom, laying on her side, a look of discomfort on her face. "Remy's sorry Cher." He said, stroking her cheek. "Yah did this tah meh. Ah hope a gator bites your junk off." She growled.

"Remy. There are intruders." Jean-Luc said. "Assassins?" Remy asked. "Dunno. Let's go. Tommy, stay wit' yah momma." Henri said, as the men grabbed their guns and ran out of the house.

Remy instantly recognized them. It was the X-men. "Aw no. Not them!" He groaned. "Who are they?" Jean-Luc asked. "Mutants. Like me and Rogue. They don' know she's havin' a baby, so keep them away from her long as possible." Remy said.

"You! Where's my schwester!" Kurt hollered, fire in his eyes. Remy could clearly see Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean, Kurt, and Storm. All of them were pissed. "Just keep dem away from the house! And don' kill em!" Remy ordered.

* * *

>"Ahh!" Rogue groaned. God she was gonna kill Remy! He did this to her! The baby better be worth all of re shut it's caused in the past eight months!<p>"I know! I know it hurts! But the baby's almos' crownin'. Jus' a few more pushes and it'll be over. I promise." Mattie said.<p>

Of course it was Mattie delivering the baby. She delivered all of the Lebeau children. She delivered everyone but Remy.

"Ah'm gonna kill that asshole swamp rat yah calla son!" Rogue growled, teeth clenched. Leanne held her hand, trying her best to help with the pain.

* * *

>"Where is she!" Logan yelled, nearly tackling Remy. "Jeez! So angry. Why don' you and Remy just sit 'nd talk?" Remy asked, hitting him with his Bo staff.<p>Kurt and Storm were hidden in the shadows, trying to find Rogue. They found a house, and then they heard Rogue scream out in pain.<p>

Logan heard it too. He slammed Remy out of the way and charged for the house. "No!" Remy gasped, running after him. Kurt poofed them into the house, and they ran up the steps.

That's when they saw it. Rogue in a bed, with a young woman beside her, and a middle aged woman standing infront of the bed. The older woman had a squirming and wailing newborn in her arms.

"_It's a girl_!" The older woman said, grinning from ear to ear.

Rogue collapsed, panting hard. Remy was right; it was a girl. Rose was here. She was finally here. That's when she noticed Logan, Ororo, and Kurt. They were standing there, jaws on the floor.

"_Habe ich eine Nichte_?" Kurt muttered as Rogue received her new daughter. Rose was adorable. She had a head full of thick snow white hair and Rogue's nose. When she opened her eyes, Rogue was awestruck.

Her eyes were blood red. Unlike Remy's they were red on white. They were beautiful.

"Hey Stripes? Who's the dad?" Logan asked her, arms crossed. "Remy." Rogue gasped. The three X-men turned and saw Gambit standing there, mesmerized. "He the dad?" Kurt asked. Rogue nodded.

Wolverine replied by punching Remy in the face, knocking him out.

* * *

>"Can't believe yah hit Gambit you ass!" Remy snapped at Logan, a towel places against his bloody an broken nose. "I can't believe you got my sister pregnant! And then you kidnapped her!" Kurt roared.<p>"Ah wasn' kidnapped. Ah went willingly." Rogue said, as Rose was nursing under a blanket. "So why didn't you tell us you were pregnant?" Ororo asked her.<p>

"Ah was scared. Scared y'all would take meh away from Remy 'nd our baby away from dah both of us." Rogue sighed. "Wait? How far along were you when I said you'd probably never get to have kids?" Jean asked.

"Twenty two weeks." Rogue said, smirking. "Ohh..." Jean said, blushing ."So what's her name?" Scott asked, finally speaking up after three hours. "Oh yes what is mah Grandbaby's name?" Mattie asked.

"Rose." Her parents said simply.

"Well, we best get going Rogue." Logan said. "I don' think so! She needs tah get her strength back. She ain't goin' nowhere fr the next three days. So you sit down 'nd I'll make yah all some gumbo." Mattie said.

"Yah heard momma. You're eatin' gumbo." Remy said.

* * *

>Emergency c-sections suck.<p>Ethan was in distress an Kitty's only option was a quick caesarian. Ethan Carter Alvers was born April 30, 2012 at 11:45 p.m.<p>

He was born two days after Rose. Unforentley, Rogue was still in New Orleans so no one at the Mansion besides Kitty knew Rogue was even pregnant, let alone pregnant by Remy LeBeau.

"He's big. Eight pounds." Lance said. Ethan was laying on the bed next to Kitty, staring at the ceiling. He was in a monkey sleeper with a blue hat and blue mitts on his hands so he wouldn't scratch his face.

"Yep. Eight pounds. Wanna hold him?" Kitty asked. "What if I hurt him?" Lance gulped. Kitty rolled her eyes, scooping up Ethan up in her arms.

"Lay down on the bed." Kitty instructed. Lance did as she said, and Kitty handed him Ethan. With one hand supporting his head and neck, and the othe supporting the rest of his body, he stared at his son.

He looked exactly like lance did in his baby pictures, except for one small important detail. The eyes.

Rogue was right; Ethan did have his Mother's eyes.

"Hey guys! Rogue's back." Jubilee said, grinning. Kitty took Ethan and placed him in his crib, while her and Lance ran down stairs. Everyone gasped, jaws dropped at what they saw.

Rogue standing there, Gambit next to her, a small little baby in a pink onesie with matching socks and a bow in her arms.

"Uhh... Hi guys." Rogue said, nervously. "You had a girl?" Kitty asked. "Yeah. Yah had Ethan?" Rogue asked. Kitty nodded. "Day before yesterday. Wanna see him?" Kitty asked. Rogue nodded, following her in, Remy following right behind her.

* * *

>"How much did she weight?" Kitty asked, feeding Ethan. "Six pounds. She's tiny." Rogue said, Rose's head rested on her breast.<p>"She's adorable. She's a little white haired red eyed you." Kitty said. Rogue smirked. "Ah guess so. Remy loves her." Rogue smiled. "So are you gonna move in with him?" Kitty asked.<p>

"During the summer, yes." She told her. 


	8. Chapter 8

It'd been a year, almost to the day. Rose, Bradly, and Ethan were celebrating their first birthdays together, since they were all born within a three week time frame.

They were all so adorable.

The boys were dressed in nice pants and t-shirts, with baby sneakers on their feet, and their hair combed back. Rogue didn't dress Rose all fancy, she was just gonna get dirty anyway.

So instead, she was dressed in a thin long sleeved light green shirt, with a fuzzy little yellow duckling on the front, a pair of old, worn out blue jeans, and a pair of light pink converse.

The only thing Rogue really worked on, was her hair. She curled her hair, then pulled it up into pigtails, before tying two yellow ribbons in her hair.

As soon as Rogue let Rosie off of her lap, she ran straight for Remy. She giggled and squealed as Remy scooped her up, hugging her.

Of course her and Remy had moved to a bigger apartment. They moved a few months ago when Rose became more mobile. The little tyke now had her own bedroom to sleep in.

Scott and Jean had gotten married a week before the previous Christmas. Jean's parents watched Bradly during their ten day honeymoon.

Unfortenetly, Lance and Kitty had broken up. They were still really great friends, and Ethan spends the weekends with Lance at his apartment.

No one really knows why they broke up, though people expect it's because Lance still works for the bad guys. But they are trying their best to make it work as well as possible for Ethan's sake.

"Hey Rogue, any more kids in you and Remy's future?" Jean said, holding Bradly on her hip bone, while he drank some apple juice from his zippy cup.

"Oh good Lord! Not an'time soon! Rosie is enough for dah time bein'!" Rogue cried. "Wha' bout you 'nd Scott?" Rogue asked. Jean shrugged.

"Maybe in a few years. Scott wants Bradly to have at least one sibling to play with. Frankly, I agree with him." Jean said. "Rose is definitely gonna have a baby brother or sister. Dah question is jus' when." Rogue said, watching as Remy carried their daughter on his shoulders.

"What would you do if you were pregnant? Right now?" Jean asked. "Ah'd kill Rem- wait! Are yah...?" Rogue asked. Jean shrugged. "Ever since I had Bradly, my period have been out of wack. They're never on time anymore." she huffed.

"Ah know this is mean, but Ah hope you're not. Ah don't think you could handle a toddler while bein' pregnant. Ah know Ah can't!" Rogue said.

"I know neither can I. Right now, the last thing I want is a baby. Two or three years from now? Of course!" The red head sighed. "I don't think you are, but jus' in case, Ah'd take a test next time Scott's not wit' yah." Rogue said.

"Hey Cher. Is it cake time yet?" Remy asked, kissing his girlfriend's cheek. Rogue glared at him. "We will cake later. As in, in dah p.m. time frame." She snapped.

Rose giggled as her Momma scared her Daddy. "Are yah havin' fun pumpkin?" Rogue cooed, taking Rose into her own arms.

"Mama!" She squealed, pulling on her Mother's white locks. "Hey, aren't you guys leaving for New Orleans soon?" Jean asked. "Yup. Visitin' Remy's folks for the summer." Remy grinned.

"We're leavin' tomorrow mornin'. Hopefully we'll get there within 24 hours." Rogue said, kissing Rose's cheek.

"Sounds like fun. When will you guys be back?" Jean asked, putting Bradly down so he could play with Ethan. "Last week of August." Rogue said. She sat Rose down on the ground, who took off like a bullet.

* * *

>"Do yah have all of Rose's things packed up Rem?" Rogue asked. "Yes Cher. She's got two whole bags; one for clothes and toys, an one jus' for diapers, wipes, 'nd bath stuff." Remy said, zipping up the two pale blue suitcases they had packed for Rose.<p>"Alright Remy. Sorry. Ah didn't mean tah make yah snap." Rogue sighed. "You okay Marie?" Remy asked. "Yeah. Ah'm jus' tired s'all." She yawned.<p>

"Take a nap. Remy'll finish up." He said, kissing her forehead. Rogue smiled, before walking back to their bedroom.

That was one of the things she loved about Remy. Even the little things made him sweet. She loved it when he tucked Rose in an read her a story, no matter how tired he was or how late it was.

He always made time for his family. Things would be perfect as soon as he asked her to marry him. Of course Rogue wanted to get married.

They already attacked like they were married; they lived together, slept together. They had a child together. All they need were some rings.

Rogue never spoke about getting married. She kept the fact that she wanted to be a bride hidden away, where no one could ever discover it.

She soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

>"Anna. Anna Marie. Wake up." Remy cooed, shaking her lightly. "Ugh!" She groaned, pulling the covers over her face. He chuckled lightly, pulling the covers off her body, like he did two years ago, on the night their daughter was made.<p>"What?" She moaned. "It's five a.m. Cher. We've got two hours 'fore we leave. Now get dressed 'nd eat and Remy'll take care 'f Rosie." Remy said, slapping her leg.<p>

"Okay! Ah'm up!" She moaned, rolling out of bed. She walked to the closet, and grabbed on of the few outfits she didn't have packed for their 12 week long trip.

She entered the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and some cereal. Remy had Rose in his lap, feeding her her breakfast. She was half asleep and still in her purple feetie pajamas, her hair a frazzled mess.

"She looks tired." Rogue mused, eating her breakfast. "Yeah. I betcha she'll be out again b'fore we leave New York." Remy smirked.

Rogue scoffed. "Oh please- she'll be out before we leave the block." She chuckled. Once Rose was finished eating, Remy scooped her up, putting the dirty dishes in the sink.

"What?" Remy asked. "Ah ain't doin' those." She said, referring to the bowl and spoon in the sink. "I'll do 'em Chérie, don' worry." He said.

He went to the living room, an put Rose in her playpen, then came back to wash the dishes. "Hey Anna? Wanna get married down in Louisiana?" He asked.

She choked on her orange juice, shocked at what he'd asked her. "W-what?" She stuttered. "Do you want to get married?" He asked again, slower this time. "Uh sure. Yes." She shrugged.

Remy grinned, kissing her neck. Soon, they packed up their stuff, and made their way down to New Orleans.


End file.
